


Vows Remain

by Royalwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Lucretia's written novels about their love. She shortens it for her wedding speech.





	Vows Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly some very short self-indulgent wedding vows I wrote for Lucretia.

It’s hard to finish a story when you have started it on your own measure. It’s damn near impossible to finish it when you’ve been handed someone elses work. When someone hands you an immaculate piece of writing and tells you they don’t believe it’s finished. And looking it over you can’t see any flaws but they tell you that there is in fact a gap, and that they would like to fill it.

Telling you about from this perspective sounds like a writers worst nightmare. For a long time I feared it would be fine. But Barry, and Lup handed me the story of their love and told me it wasn’t finished. Told me that they needed me and had room for me and that story could improve by my presence. At the time it floored me. But now looking over the story we’ve written together, I can almost see their point.

Because the thing is they’re beautiful together. They’re beautiful and immaculate and they astonish me every day, but they both have so much love to give that I’m not sure how it didn’t consume the two of them alone before.

Every night before we fall asleep Barry spends hours comparing the two of us to the stars, and Lup’s written endless symphonies about the two of us and they’ve played them together. No, I still can’t play, but I’m working on it.

And I, I chronicle our lives together. I write and sketch every detail that I possibly gain because I never want to forget. My time won’t be as long here and I never want them to forget.

Standing here a year ago, I would not have thought my journals worth as much as their creations. Would not have thought my drawings worthy. They’ve managed to change that too. And for that I love them both so deeply. They never allow for a moment of self-doubt. Hard as it could be to believe, I know they see me with the same radiance I see them with.

My love for them has spanned a century.

Spanned innumerable galaxies and worlds, hardships beyond compare. It has spanned forgiveness, the destruction of our world and the creation of a new home. And it will continue to span everything that could be thrown at us.

I’d say till death do us part, but well I’m not sure that applies here given that I’m marrying two reapers.

Barry and Lup, I love you, and I’m honored to be marrying the two of you. To not an eternity, but a length of time we can comprehend.


End file.
